


Dean Winchester is a Bad Boy

by arinwrites (orphan_account)



Series: Destiel Drabbles [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Fast paced my boi, Its FAST, Like it aint slow and sweet, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: Dean Winchester is a bad boy. Most of the time.





	Dean Winchester is a Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags this is FAST it isn't paced like my normal writing. Hopefully its still okay.

Dean was not in the mood for any shit today. He had finally gotten out of his parents house and had his own place, a place where no one told him to cover his tattoos or take his piercings out. It was breezy, not too cold, but no matter what Dean would have worn his leather jacket. Everyone who even glanced in his direction quickly looked down, a result of seeing his bitch face. 

A table of middle aged ladies at the café he frequented even chattered and pointed when he stopped for coffee and he did not care. Zero fucks given. 

He learned not to care what other people said. He ignored the comments from people saying that he wouldn't want his tattoos when he got older, that his ears would never go back to normal if he stretched them like that. But a deep voice stopping on the side of the street said “Do you know how to use that tongue piercing?” and he couldn't ignore that. 

And that was how he met Cas. 

It was also why he was at Cas’ place for the third time this week after meeting him. They had really hit it off. 

In fact, they had hit it off so well that when Cas opened the door for him to come in, he was immediately pulled in for a kiss. For a moment he was distracted by the amount of force Cas used to pull him in, but when he came back to himself he kicked the door shut behind him before kicking his shoes off and wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. 

They were immediately heading towards the bedroom, slowly but surely. They knew how this went by now, they knew how to kiss in the same rhythm. And Dean knew how to follow Cas up the stairs without letting them separate. And Dean especially knew to pull his shirt over his head and pull his pants down before crawling onto Castiel’s bed. “I put that plug in like you asked because I wanted to make sure yo-“ 

Dean was cut off when Cas pounced onto the bed, locking their lips together again. Dean tugged at his shirt. “Easy, tiger, take your clothes off before you fuck me.” Dean was a little scared when Cas looked like he had an idea. 

“You don't tell me what to do.” Dean nodded, knowing he had overstepped his bounds by taking that cocky tone. He wasn't supposed to act like that for Cas. “The plug should make things move along more smoothly though, shouldn't it?” Cas smiled. Dean laid back and watched Castiel slip out of his jeans but pointedly leave his shirt on. Dean couldn't deny that it was hot to be more exposed, to be the vulnerable one.

Cas did not waste any time, stripping Dean of his boxers and tugging at the plug that fit snugly inside of him. It slid out easily, meaning that it had been put in recently, but Cas still tested his hole with three fingers. Dean's whimpers were music to Castiel’s ears. “You got yourself ready like I asked right?” 

Dean nodded, wiggling his hips just a little. “Yeah, I- you said you'd fuck me harder if I behaved, so I made sure.” Cas stilled Dean's hips with one hand before pulling his own cock out of his boxers. He had already worked himself up before hand just as Dean had. He rolled on a condom and slathered himself with lube, easily sliding inside of Dean with little resistance. 

Yes, this was good, Dean decided. Much better than waiting for Cas to slowly stretch him om evil fingers. Castiel pulled out slowly before slamming back in, letting out a punched out groan. Cas was the perfect god damn length, always hit the right spot. “Mmm, that's good, Cas.” Dean spread his legs and whined pathetically when Cas repeated the harsh thrust. 

It was slow, giving him a short burst of pleasure with no relief. And Dean wanted to say something, but he didn't want Cas to stop. So he waited, waited as Cas slowly pounded him into he mattress with each thrust, losing track of time. That was, until Cas ran a finger up Dean's leaking cock, drawing out a breathy moan. “Beg for it, Dean.”

Dean's breathing was heavier than before, and he was writhing desperately while he wished for more. Cas of course, slowed down and listened for Dean's words. “Please, faster- worked up myself so much for you, Cas.” A sharp thrust pulled a sob-like noise from Dean, almost like it was too much. “Thank you- feels so good.” Cas was still going slow, but fast enough to make a difference. 

Castiel pulled out briefly so that he could flip Dean onto his stomach, pressing gentle kisses on the small of his back. “Are you a good boy, Dean?” He saw Dean resist, look embarrassed, and he squeezed his ass to listen to the other man whimper. “Are you a good boy for me, Dean?” Dean nodded and let out a sigh of relief when Cas was back inside of him.

Everything with Cas was always so intense, so different from his tough guy shtick, but he loved it. Cas was stroking him now, and it was too much. He knew that he had gotten himself a little too horny before coming over, that he was not going to last long. Cas didn't seem to care. “Say it, Dean.” Cas growled his words into Dean's ear, his other hand resting on Dean's ass.

“I'm your good boy, Cas, I'm your good boy,” Dean cried out loudly as he fell over the edge, making a mess of Cas’ sheets. Cas went to pull out, but Dean pushed back onto him, a lazy, spent look on his face. “Keep going- want you to keep going.”

“Aren't you being greedy? Wanting to be fucked after you've already came?” 

Cas slowed just slightly, listening to Dean babble desperately. “Want you to finish inside of me, wanna feel it, Cas.” Dean hummed contently as Cas sped up again, chasing his own orgasm. He wanted to feel the pulse of Cas releasing inside of him, be able to tighten around him and milk him through his orgasm.

Castiel fucked relentlessly, like he was using Dean only for his own pleasure and it was amazing. Dean was so blissfully unaware and still riding an afterglow that made everything tingly and warm. Cas was almost there.

God, Dean could always tell when Cas was about to lose it. Those erratic thrusts felt the best and then it was just happening. Cas was groaning, filling the condom, and taking deep breath as Dean moved slowly to get him through it. 

Dean waited for Cas to pull out, and it didn't seem like that would be anytime soon. That was fine with him. Sometimes he wished he could just be a cock-warmer for Cas all day, always be filled. 

“You're such a good boy, Dean.”

“Only for you, Cas.” Dean acted a little defensive. “I'm a badass trouble maker to everyone else.”

Cas sighed, a small laugh carrying through the room. “Yes, Dean only for me.”


End file.
